Torhu's little secret
by Angel Evans Melody
Summary: Torhu has a secret. A dark one. One that could risk the lives of those she loves. Only Hana and Ou knows the secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! My first Fruits basket fanfic. I don't own any if it! Enjoys!**

Toruh P.O.V

It was a long day after school, hot and very long. Yuki and Kyo were walking me back to the house, when Yuki stopped.

"Oh Ms. Hondah! I'm sorry but I forgot I have a student council meeting today! I can't walk you home, I'm very sorry."

"It's alright Yuki, I'll just walk with Kyo," I smiled, "have fun at your meeting!" I waved to him. Kyo and I started to walk in silence. "I can't believe it's almost summer! One more exam and then were done!" I breathed. Kyo stopped and had a blank look on his face.

"Almost...summer?" His eyes went wide, "aw crap! That means Kagura is going to-" he didn't finish because of a shout across the street.

"Kyo! My love!" Kagura screamed. Kyo cursed under his breath and ran, Kagura following him on his heels. I laughed, looks like it will be me and Shigure for the day. I walked down the long path and into the Somah home.

"Shigure? Are you here?" I called, I spotted a note on the table.

'Toruh, I've gone out with my editor today. Don't worry about dinner for me I'll be home much later.

Love,

Shigure.'

I sighed, 'great I have the house all to myself for a few hours. Might as well blow off some steam.' I thought as I went upstairs, changing into my spandex shorts and tank top. I reached under my bed and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth, I carefully unraveled it to reveal a gun. It was decorated with the words 'Red Butterfly' I sighed again. Honestly it wasn't like me to shoot a gun. But the boys didn't know that. Only Hana and Ou do, and they promised not to breath a word of this to anyone because it was honestly a life threatening secret.

I through my hair in pigtail and strapped the gun to my thigh, putting large sweats over it to hide it. I started into town. It was a twenty minute walk but I made it, what seemed like a old abandon building in basically an old abandon part of the town which no one lives except for a few of us. I went around back and opened the door, taking all the flights of stairs to the top. Once I opened the door to the roof the wind blew in my face. It brought back memories, good and bad. I took off my sweats and folded them aside. I took out the gun and ran. Closer, to the edge of the building, closer...closer...closer, until. I jumped.

Weightless in the air as I headed to the next building, impact was coming soon, as the building came closer I put myself in a tuck position, rolling onto the roof of the next building. There was a small target on the edge of the building as I shot it with the gun. Going to take another jump to the next building I heard a voice.

"I knew you would be here Red." Said the voice. I turned quickly to see my old instructor. Mrs. Blanchette. I sheathed the gun and ran to her, hugging her.

"I missed you!" I said.

"Missed you too Red," she said ruffling my hair. Red was the nickname she gave me after my mom passed away and I became the "new" Red Butterfly. "What hole have you been hiding in Red?"

"I live with a new family as there house keeper in exchange for them letting me stay there, I don't get out often enough!" I smiled.

"Oh I'm sure! So do they know about...us?" She said gesturing to the city, to the gang. I shook my head,

"Of course not, if they knew I was in a gang, they would all be in terrible danger. You know that more than I do Blanca." I stated. She nodded. I checked the time on my watched and gasped. Yuki would be home soon!

"I have to go Blanca! But I promise I will come back soon!" I smiled waving o her as I jumped the next building to get to the stairs.

"We miss you!" She yelled back.

I ran full speed back to the Somah house, I couldn't take the normal road in risk of seeing Yuki, I ran all through the back road, reaching my bedroom window. 'Well, why not?' I thought. I took I step back and ran, flipping forward and pushing of the railing of the back balcony for leverage, I reached the window, opening it and climbing in. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into some more "Toruh" ones. I heard the door open.

"Damn, Yuki's home..." I cursed, she washed her face and ran down stairs. "Yuki, hi! Welcome home!" I smiled.

"Ms. Hondah, good evening. Where's Kyo?" He asked.

"Oh, Kagura stopped by, so he ran off." I laughed.

"Of course, idiot cat." He said rolling his eyes. "Ms. Hondah, why are you all sweaty?"

"Oh-uh...I went for a small jog, that's all." I smiled. "I have to go prep dinner, is there anything specific that you would like?"

"Anything is fine with me Ms. Hondah." He smiles. "I'm going to go change and leave my thing up stairs."

"Okay, I'll start dinner."

Yuki P.O.V

I walked up stairs and moved to go to my room when I felt a draft. I looked over to Toruh's room to see the window wide open. I walked over to close it, looking at the room for a moment. Something caught my eye on the bed. A gun.

My eyes widened as I picked up the gun. It had red cursive writing, "Red Butterfly." That was Toruh's mom's name. At least, that's what Ou said. I carefully took the bullets out. A few were missing. I put the bullets back in and put the gun back. 'Why would Ms. Hondah have a gun?!' I thought.

"Yuki! Dinner is ready!" Toruh called from downstairs. I walked out and down the stairs. The smell of stew filled the downstairs.

"It smells great Ms. Hondah." I said. There was a loud crash and she gasped.

"U-oh! Kyo! Hi! Dinners ready." She stuttered. Kyo ran past her.

"Lock the door!" He ran straight to the locking it. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Kyo, I need to talk to you." I said grabbing his shoulder and dragging him upstairs. I opened Toruh's room and pointed to the gun. "Look." Kyo's eye's went wide.

"What the he-" I covered his mouth.

"Ms. Hondah doesn't know know that we know." I hissed

"I don't get it, why would she have a gun?" He whispered.

"Yuki? Kyo? What are you ding in my room? Dinners ready." Says a voice. I whip around to see Toruh. She gasps, runs forward and grabs the gun. Opening the window and jumping out.

"Ms. Hondah wait!" I yell, jumping Out the window after her along with Kyo. Obviously faster than her, Kyo caught her shoulder and held her to him.

"Kyo please let me go! Please." She pleads.

"Toruh, why do you have a gun?" He asks.

"I can't tell you, it's to dangerous. Just call Hana and Ou. Please." She asks.

"Very well." I say giving her my cell phone. She dials in there numbers and talks to then for a minute. In seconds they're both there.

"Let her go carrot top." Ou says viciously. Kyo lets her go and she runs to her friends.

"You can't stay here now." Says Hana emotionless.

"Ya come on kid, I bet Blanca misses you a lot." Ou states.

"Yes I saw her today," Toruh says.

"Jumping again?" Ou asks. Toruh nods.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kyo yells. Toruh starts to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Ms. Hondah just please explain to us!" I said. She let out a sigh and nodded.

**R&R! Thanks much!**


	2. Chapter 2 a backstory and a brawl

**Sorry for the long time guys I got distracted and then was like, "what I have another story...?" Then I remebered and wrote chapter two! (Disclaimer: I don't own any sort of Fruit Basket anime or manga. I dont even own a real fruit basket...no fruit for me...sad.) So enjoy and again gomen! GOMEN! GOMEN! T_T**

Torhu P.O.V

When I was little, my mom never tried to hide the truth from me. From the begging she told she was from a gang. I never really though much about it because I knew my mom would protect me. My mom quit the gang because it just to much for her. They kept coming in, they never gave up. When they couldn't get to her. They went for me.

One time. They hurt me once, and my mom enrolled me in self defence, shooting ranges. Everything. I practiced my running, jumping and escaping tactics. Soon after that my mother passed away and my grandfathers house got renovated, before moving into the tent, for a few weeks I was with Ms. Blanchette, a gang leader. She taught me and took me in.

I finally mentioned that I was the daughter of the Red Butterfly, Blanca told me it wasn't safe to stay in gangs, to be so vulnerable. So I left, Blanca gave me everything I needed, tent, sleeping bag...a few of my mom's things, like the gun. I slept out of the town, hidden, off the grid. Then you found me. What better way to stay away from the other gangs then to be sweet and innocent. Finally I told Ou and Hana, not thinking it wasn't a big deal.

I was wrong. They came after them, in hopes of getting to me. They survived, thank god. But they always had to be on guard, that's why I never told you. You guys would be in huge danger if you knew.

But now, I have to go. And you have to pretend that I was never in your house. Or lives. Ever.

I take a deep breath after explaining, "Kyo, Yuki. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just to dangerous. I was scared you would get hurt." I whimpered. There a quick rustle and I turn on my heel and point the gun to the bushes. "Who's there?" I say walking carefully towards them. Around a dozen masked girls jump out from know where and push me to the ground. One if them crushes her heel into my back and I let out a yelp in pain. Yuki and Kyo got to attack her but people hold them by there arms effortlessly.

"Little Toruh Honda. The next generation Red Butterfly? Pathetic." She spits digging her heel into my back. I struggle to reach my gun that flew away from me but she kicks it further.

"What do you want...Akura?" I manage. Akura grabs my hair and pulls down her mask.

"I want you...out if the picture..." She hisses. I grab her ankles and pull her to the earth as I flip up and stand over her. My feet on her wrists, I loom over her.

"You come into my house, my domain...and threaten me?" I tsk and press harder until she yelps. "Bad move." I grab the gun and shoot a bullet next to her head. She scrambles up and jumps onto her motorcycle.

"I'll be back Red, don't you forget it. You were meant to die!" She says before driving off, her group following. I stand up and stretch. I put my hand on my back where a bruise was sure to form.

"Alright." I bounce and smile, I place the gun at my side, "who want dinner?" I smile and head inside. Ou and Hana follow and sit at the table.

"What the hell was that?!" Demands Kyo. Slamming his fists into the counter so hard it breaks. I sigh and push his hand off.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, right Ou?" I ask the blond. She nods and rummages through her bag pulling out a mask. She puts it on and takes out a knife.

"I have to go see Blanca, I'll be back tomorrow, maybe." She says getting up.

"Be safe!" I chime back. I pour everyone some stew and go up to my room, pulling out a mask and a pair of jeans, white shirt and a black trench coat along with my gun. "Okay, time to show them that they can mess with me. But not my family." I let my hair down and walk downstairs. "I'll be back...soon." I say opening the door.

"Ms. Honda! I'm coming too!" Yells Yuki.

"Ya me too!" Says Kyo standing up. Hana clutches his arm.

"I wouldn't. This is Toruh's game. It is not something that you want to fall into. Walk away while you have the chance." She says sipping her stew.

"Like hell I will." Kyo says ripping his arm away and walking over to me. "I'm not leaving you alone in this, got it?" He mumbles blushing lightly. I nod and remove my mask.

"Kyo...thank you. Be careful." I warn. I walk out and Yuki follows after us. I jump into a tree and jump from branch to branch into town. Into the more downside of the city I find a cliff. More than a dozen school girls stand there dressed all alike, long skirts, short hair and masks. Ou's beneath Akura and the others feet. Being kicked and stepped on.

"Let her go!" I say drawing my gun out at Akura.

"Looks like we have a standoff!" One of the lesser girls calls as Akura draws her own handgun. I smirk and cock the gun.

"Not for long." I say pulling the trigger.

**So that's that! Thanks for sticking with me! You guys the best. Like the bestie best. The bestest. Okay I'm done. Thanks R&R**


End file.
